A Change for the Better Or Worse?
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: A new story my friend persuaded me to post. Kagome is mortally wounded by Jakotsu's sword, and the only way to save her is for demon blood to be poured into her. What happens when the blood she gets turns her into a multi-breed hanyouness? Enjoy! R&R
1. Chapter 0

A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness

Chapter 0: The List

Share: This is basically what Kagome looks like and her abilities so I won't have to list them all later. The real story will make more sense with this here. I'll also have which person she got this trait from

PART 1: Appearance

Retractable claws (Kirara)

Dog/Wolf ears (Kouga and Inuyasha)

Wolf/cat/kitsune tail (Kouga, Kirara, and Shippo)

Bright blue/green/golden eyes* (Koga and Inuyasha)

Dark green stripes on cheeks (idk Inuyasha/Inutaisho)

1 ½ inch long fangs* (All)

Natural tan, denser skin (All)

Silver/Reddish hair (Shippo and Inuyasha)

PART 2: Abilities section 1

Ears= Cat like sensitivity, and activity

Eyes= Cat pupils (pupils shrink and dilate to certain light intensity, further sight)

Nose= Canine sense of smell

Muscles= Inhumane strength and speed, (maximum speed is faster than a fighter jet)

Hands= can manipulate the elements, knows how to handle any type of hand weapon

Extra= Flight, transform shape and size

PART 2: Abilities section 2: Attacks

Axe kick- Kouga

Blood crescent blades- Inuyasha

Rain of fire- Kirara and Shippo

Arrow of Purification- Original, just stronger

Claw Fury- Inuyasha and Kouga

Demon Form* - All

Aerial Destroyer- Kirara

Black Death- Extra Miko power

Mind Control- Miko Power

THERE YOU GO! CHAPTER ONE WILL COME SHORTLY!


	2. Chapter 1 The Only Way

A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness

Chapter 1: The Only Way

Inuyasha's POV

I clenched Tetsusaiga tighter, readying myself for another attack, and thinking of a way to counter attack and put an end to this weirdo Jakotsu. Kagome was behind me, her arrow aimed and waiting for any opening. She watched my back while I did the same for her. Jakotsu's trick sword was swirling all around us, threatening to slice us into sushi rolls if we stepped out of the circle. I raised my sword and the tip sent the circle out of its cycle, making it dip deeply downwards. The swoop would cut me right in half if it weren't for… KAGOME! I whirled around at the sound of her shrill scream, and she was in steadily growing puddle of blood.

Her eyes were barely open, and she weakly stretched an arm in my direction. I whimpered, that was my fault, MINE! How could I be so careless? Jakotsu snickered from his post a few yards away. "Good riddance, she was quite ugly, she blocked your beauty. Now stand still darling so I can make a clean cut, but not fully kill you." He giggled at me. I nearly retched in disgust and then I snarled in anger. "SHUT UP! YOU WILL DIE YOU SCUMBAG!" I yelled, dropping Tetsusaiga and allowing my demon to let loose. In a matter of seconds the gay abomination was dead with a hole where his heart was. (NO OFFENSE TO ANY HOMOSEXUALS! I HAVE LIKE 3 GAY/ LEZ FRIENDS AND DON"T MIND SEXUAL PREFERENCES OF ANY KIND! SORRY A THOUSAND TIMES IF ANYONE WAS OFFENDED!)

The shard was discarded next to Kagome, and Jakotsu faded to dust. I sheathed Tetsusaiga and dropped to my knees by Kagome. She gurgled, kami she had lost so much blood, I was scared to move her, I'd never be able to wash the blood off of my hands. She had a dull haze in her eyes, growing over the vibrant brown life. My breath hitched, no, no no no no no no! No way in the nine HELLS was Kagome dying on me! "Kag-Kagome! Damn you, don't you dare die!" I called, glaring intensely at the remaining color in her eyes. Sango and the others rushed in, and at the sight of Kagome, instantly kicked into heal mode, carefully gathering her up and nearly teleporting to the nearest village healer.

After a few minutes we were in the healer's hut, and the woman was desperately working. I could smell her fear, and whether it was because of me, her wellbeing, or for Kagome- I didn't know nor did I care to know. All I was concerned about was Kagome. She better not die, I don't know what I'd do with myself without her scent, her sparkling doe eyes that always lit up my day no matter the circumstances. She promised she'd never leave me, and I promised I'd protect her. She better hole her end of the line. A nagging voice in my head reminded me that I had dropped mine, and now here she was, being tended to yet again by a healer, and possibly near death.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a fearful sigh from the healer. "Erm, I have to tell you…" We all gave her a hard look, mine clearly saying "Whatever you have to say it'd better be that she's fine and will heal up shortly or it will not be pretty." The medic gulped. "Y-your friend here is mor- Just then I got a whiff of ookami stench and rumbled a low, but loud warning growl. "Not now DAMNIT!" I yelled, knowing the mangy wolf could hear me. That seemed to make him speed up, and Kagome chocked on her blood and turned towards the door just as Kouga busted in, a small stream of blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Hey mutt-face! Wher-"he saw Kagome and his mouth hung open in a large 'O'. I wanted to snicker and ask him if he was impersonating a fly trap, but managed to keep the urge contained. The medic took the silence to find her voice. "As I was saying, this girl here is mor-mor…" "SPIT IT OUT!" Koga and I yelled at the same time. The medic hid behind a shelf as she finished her sentence. "Eep! She's mortally wounded. I doubt she'll live to sunset." I froze, my mouth hanging in the 'O' this time. My demon was raging in agony at the thought of never seeing Kagome's smile or feeling her body heat when she hugged me. "W-what?" Kouga sneered a second after me.

"She's going to die. Unless…no, I highly doubt it would work." She mused. "What is the other solution? Tell me NOW! I WILL NOT LOSE KAGOME TO A WIMPY FEAR!" Koga yelled. "You could each give this –Kagome I believe- some of your blood. Youkai blood will strengthen her, and heal most of the wounds. The only issue is that her miko spirit will reject it and make her die faster. If you're going to do this, do it now while her heart is still weakly beating." We were silent, contemplating this. I had always wondered what it would be like for Kagome to have a demonic side. I nodded, reaching for a blade. "How much blood do we need to give her? Do we all do it?" I asked hurriedly. The medic took the blade back and cleansed it. "I'll be doing the cutting. It would help if any one among you with demonic blood would do this."

Shippo and Kirara stepped up and we all sat in a line next to Kagome, waiting for the blood giving to begin.

MUAHAHAHA! *cough, cough, wheeze* that wasn't as good as I hoped it would be…ah well. I'M HUNGRY, SO I'M BEING EVIL AND ENDING THIS CHAPPIE ON A CLIFFY! GIVE ME COOKIES AND I'LL UPDAT QUICKLY! MUAHAHAHA! *cough cough* darned… Shippo-chan, finish this please?

Shippo: OK KAGOME! First off, thanks to Raven2010 for persuading Kagome-chan to write this story! The next chapter will come soon, and don't worry; I'll get Inuyasha to make her ramen to keep her happy! BYEZ! Oh, and review, review, review please!


	3. Chapter 2 The Exchange and The Change

A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness

Chapter2: The Exchange and the Change

Inuyasha's POV

I sucked in a breath as the medic cleaned the knife and took Kouga's wrist. This had better work. She lifted the blanket that covered Kagome and we all gasped quietly at the damage. Kagome was stripped and I was staring. (Not at the intimate parts you hentai-minded people!) Kagome was covered in sword wounds, and the biggest was a deep diagonal cut across her torso that stretched from the center of her gut to the dip at her throat. It was a miracle she lived this long. A few old scars had even been reopened by Jakotsu's sword. I knew where most of our blood was going to be poured. The medic took Kouga's arm first, turning it so as to reveal the underside of his wrist where the vein was.

Quickly she pressed the tip of the knife into his wrist, and I watched as dark red ookami blood flowed like a flooding river from him and drip off of his fingertips into Kagome. A good bit was bled before the medic pressed her thumb on Kouga's wrist, stopping the flow and wiping her knife. Kouga licked his wrist and the opening closed up immediately. Ever so slowly some of Kagome's wounds began to close and the major ones had begun to heal from the inside out, and the dullness in her russet eyes began to recede away. I didn't notice when the medic took my wrist until I felt a wetness creep down my arm and I watched silently as my slightly lighter colored blood trickled slowly from me, taking it's sweet time on my claws before dropping into Kagome.

I sighed as I watched her heal even more and faster. "That's my Kagome, stay with me a little longer, we're going to save you." I thought aloud softly. Wait a second, did Kagome's hair just…fade a bit and grow, or was that a slight trace of dizziness from the bloodletting? I shrugged, probably the latter, and the medic gave me my already healed wrist back. Suddenly, like a beacon in the dark depths of the dead, I heard Kagome's nearly fading heart gain strength and beat a little stronger- faster. I smiled widely and sighed in deep relief. By the loving look on Kouga's face I knew he heard it as well. Gaining confidence from out faces, Miroku spoke up. "Well, is it working, Hisoka*?" he asked. Hisoka nodded. "Yes, Houshi-sama, I just need to do the kit and nekomata." She replied. I took no notice to the familiarities of the monk and the medic- I assumed it was just another fling from long ago.

Shippo and Kirara bravely walked up to Kagome and Hisoka, Kirara biting her own paw and Shippo nicking his palm to let the blood flow. They poured their life juice into Kagome for the shortest amount of time- being how small they were. Then Hisoka gave her own blood, to balance all the demonic youki. Kagome's minor wounds healed up instantly, and her mortal wounds soon became moderate wounds that would heal up over time but keep Kagome alive- which was the most important part. She gasped and her heart began to pump as though Kagome was running a mar-a-thon thing. I was shocked into silence. That was WAY too close for anyone's liking, and I was beyond glad and upset.

I wouldn't be able to live on if I lost Kagome to death. I knew I had feelings of love for her- nothing compared to how I felt about Kikyo-, but seeing as how Kikyo impaired my trust to love, I could never fully be sure if Kagome truly loved me back. One thing was for sure, I did love Kagome. She was the best friend- best sister, best one to give your heart to- than I deserved. I never wanted her to leave me- no matter how selfish I seemed, it was too much of a need for me- like a drug- I was hooked on her presence, her scent mingling with mine in the slightest way had my whole body tingling with excitement and want. Thus why I was so hostile towards Kouga- that and he's as dense as the earth. I was taken out of my mental ramblings by a sudden and strong pulse coming from Kagome.

"What was that?" I asked loudly. Kagome slowly sat up- though she was still unconscious from the sleep-haze over her eyes. The russet in her eyes was being fogged over by sleep and something else- like she was being possessed or hypnotized. A demonic aura flared around her miko one, changing her… Kagome's wavy night hair grew and steadily faded until it was a sparkling silver/gray- like mine- with fiery red tips. A glimpse of a tail poked out from her spine, growing past her thighs and a beautiful pattern of tan/orange stripes, black spots, and a brown tip. Claws slinked out from her fingertips, growing behind and past her nails and gleaming in the light- along with dangerously sharp and long fangs.

A pair of wolfish and doggish , furry ears poked from her head, morphing from her human ears. They were a gleaming silver, with red tips like her hair. Then her eyes- though still fogged- changed color. They swirled green, and then little spears of blue shot out through the green and then a mask of gold hovered between the two first colors. Her pupil thinned out and shrunk until they looked just like Kirara's pupils. A pair of light green stripes inked onto her cheeks- one on each cheek- just below her cheek bone. Suddenly a bright explosion of light nearly blinded us all and Kagome thumped onto the ground, changing officially into the Hanyouness we all saw just two seconds before.

We all were staring with the same fly catching 'O' expression. "A-amazing. I didn't even think this would work, let alone her miko body and aura embrace the youki and allow her to change like this." Hisoka breathed. "Yeah. Kagome is one amazing- and odd- girl." I replied. "Yes she is, her uniqueness is just one of the reasons why I love this girl." Kouga declared, once again hinting his love for her, looking at me with those annoying icy blue eyes to start something. For once I let it slide, I had to watch over Kagome. She breathed as though she was asleep, snoring so softly it was for me to hear. Hisoka began to clean up, and the other humans left, leaving only me, Kouga, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Well, what do you think will happen when she wakes up, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked me worriedly, scurrying up my arm to rest on my shoulder. I shrugged my free arm. "I don't know. I'm half expecting her to squeal and attack her ears or freak out and leave forever." I responded, my ears lowering when I voiced the latter of the outcomes. "I hope it's the first one. I don't want Okaa-san to leave forever." Shippo whispered, Kirara mewled her agreement and transformed to her other, larger size. Kagome shivered and the neko moved around Kagome's frame, encasing it in her body heat and soft fur. Kagome instinctively cuddled into Kirara, wincing only slightly. "Me neither, Shippo." I replied after watching the scene.

I wanted so badly to take Kirara's place and wrap Kagome next to me, but I remembered that she just so happened to be nude and it would be difficult to explain myself should she wake up naked in my arms. I sighed, and Kouga shifted next to me. "Well, we'll find out when she wakes up." He declared, and I nodded curtly.

Jap terms:

Hisoka= name of medic chick, it means 'reserved' or 'shy'.

FINALLY I GOT THIS CHAPPIE DONE! I'M SO VERY VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! LIFE CAUGHT UP WITH ME AND IT SLIPPED! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!

~Kagome-chan345


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness

Chapter3: Awakening

Inuyasha's POV

It was a full two days and half of another one before Kagome's face scrunched up slightly and she inhaled deeply, signaling her awakening. She had fully developed now, and she was more muscled, taller, tan, and her skin stretched over her muscles just right to show her fitness without losing her attractiveness. Kagome had also gained…in that way… and her hair had grown to fan all around her head and curl at the top of her thighs. The only coverings were bandages and a blanket. When Kagome finally reopened her eyes, they were…to put it simply: breathtaking. They were the brightest, most icy green I've ever seen, with little swirls of blue so icy it rivaled Kouga's in between. Her pupil had the slightest twinge of molten gold around it, and the pupil was the same curvy diamond-almost circular- shape that Kirara had at the moment.

Those eyes were easily the most beautiful thing on her new form, and I'd bet money she would easily be able to swoon any man with them. Her new ears looked just as I had described- as did the rest of her. They tweaked in all directions and tuned into everything going on. Her nose-which I guessed had gotten much more sensitive and alert- scrunched up and sniffed at everyone and everything, analyzing all of the new scents she never got before. The stripes on her cheeks had set in nicely- they were a deep olive color. Kagome sat up a bit and looked around and at her. At the sight of her new claws- which retracted when she stretched her fingers a certain way, and came back out when she balled her hands of curled her fingers- she immediately explored herself (Why did that sound wrong? lol), reaching up to feel her ears and prying her mouth with her tongue to most likely feel the long fangs that were there.

She then saw her long swaying tail that went to her knees and pet it, testing to see if it was real, and gasping slightly when she saw that it was indeed attached to her and very real. I watched in anxiety, wondering if she'd scream in horror or anger or worse- beat me to a pulp for failing to protect her- but what she did next totally threw me off guard. Kagome smiled-genuinely- and rolled her sore shoulders- yawing a bit and then having a giggling fit. "Ka-kagome? How do you feel?" I asked cautiously. I stood and held out a hand to help her to her feet. Kagome took it without hesitation- another good sign- and pulled herself up, remembering her current state of undress and grabbing the blanket to cover what wasn't concealed behind bandages. She wobbled a bit on her feet, and shivered a bit. "Fine…a bit on the sore side and I feel like I've overslept because I feel genuinely awake, but none the less fine. What happened to me? I could've sworn I was human when I last went to sleep…" Kagome responded, tilting her head in curiosity and questioning.

I was going to respond but wolf-shit beat me to it. "You apparently were mortally wounded, so to save you the kit, neko, mutt, and I transferred some of our blood to you and it transformed you into this. You slept for over two days and your mortal wounds have healed to be nothing more than large wounds that'll heal up quickly thanks to the youkai blood accelerating the healing process." He explained, placing a hand on her forehead to check for fever. Kagome blinked, probably remembering the fight with Jakotsu…and my failure. Then she started to tear up. "Oh yea…he-he got me with the trick swords and I was cut all over. The pain was terrible, but then later when I felt a sudden rush of relaxation take over me and I was pulled far away, into a giant field filled with flowers and trees…but empty. I was the only person- or walking being- there.

"It worried me, and for a moment or two… I wondered if this is where fresh souls wait for reincarnation or if I was in heaven, but then I saw Midoriko walking to me, but she wasn't walking. She was hovering to me. She showed me a picture of what was going on…you all were hovering over my body, and all I saw was red liquid. Midoriko asked me if I had to change into something else to live- even if that meant losing my humanity, would I willingly do it. I immediately said yes and she asked for my reason. I told her if it meant I get to live and be with my friends…to continue my quest and live on to fulfill my duty to Kikyo then it wouldn't matter to me. Midoriko nodded then and placed her palm over my heart and sent a pulse through me. Then she dissolved away and I felt something foreign entering me…changing me from the inside out. The world was slowly coming back to me…I was coming back.

"Then I felt tingly all over again, and I felt a few pulling sensations before I went into a deep slumber for what seemed like a few seconds and now…here I am." Kagome told us, crossing her arms around her waist, and I got the distinct scent of sadness and loneliness coming from her. I also got a scent of secrecy- something she wasn't telling us, but I wouldn't pressure her yet. Then she felt Kouga's hand and looked up at him. "Thank you all for saving me…for doing what you did. I honestly don't mind at all my new form- if anything this benefits everyone. Now I'll be more durable and we can get more done and what not. Besides, I always wanted a tail and a pair of ears for myself!" she chirped, tweaking her ears and giggling. Kouga took his hand away. "You don't have any signs of a fever, and I'm glad you're alright, Kagome." He said.

I nodded my agreement and chuckled as Kagome played with her ears and tail. Women and fluffy things…I don't get what's so fascinating about them to the female sex; I guess it's a secret to the male kind. Sango nearly glomped Kagome, crying her heart out and burying her head in Kagome's hair. Kagome was shocked for a second but hugged Sango back, crying softly. "Kagome-chan! Thank kami you're alive, you're back! I thought…I had lost you…like Kohaku. Please don't ever scare me like that again Kagome-chan!" Sango wailed. Kagome sighed and snuggled her. "Gomen Sango-chan. I promise I won't go anywhere for a long time. There's way I'm going to keel over in a bed, if anything, I'll go down fighting. Besides, in the end Inuyasha and the others were there to save me and bring my ass back here, right?" Kagome comforted. Sango calmed down a bit and reduced her crying to only sniffles and hugged Kagome a little loose now. "True…there's no way any of us would willingly let you leave us anyway." She replied and Kagome nodded firmly. "Right, now enough with the emotional convention. I'm damn hungry and I need a lesson on the youkai I'm infused with pronto!" she said, pounding her fist into her other palm and having a determined look in her eyes.

Sango gave a curt nod and walked outside. "We'll meet you by the fire when you're ready, Kagome-chan." Sango said, taking the other with them- this time even Kouga left, leaving Kagome and I alone. Kagome looked up at me, even though she grew a foot of two she was still below my chin, but now she was able to reach up without nearly falling off of her feet trying to reach. I pulled her into a hug without hesitation. She automatically wrapped her slender arms around me and squeezed softly, needy. She missed me, and kami did I miss her. The way her scent leaked over to me, and mine to hers, and the warmth of her skin and body- telling me she was alive and real. Oh how I loved this girl…yet I still had to keep quiet, rejection from Kagome would tear me apart, and the last I wanted to feel was pain from knowing even she didn't love me.

**But she might…** a voice in my head whispered. (AN: bold words=Midoriko speaking, and underlined italics are Inuyasha's thoughts) _Huh? This doesn't sound like my conscience at all__…_ I thought.** I'm not your conscience true, but I'm a part of Kagome's…I'm Midoriko, and Inuyasha, you are loved. Kagome changed because she loves you, but she won't say so because she isn't faithful that you'll return her feelings and stick to them. You'll have to prove yourself to her, Inuyasha. Prove yourself, and you two shall be together and live a long life. But fail and you both will live in sorrow and yearning and will never be able to fully accept one another's' feelings for each other.** I inwardly gasped and mentally nodded. _I will prove myself, Midoriko. I will if it kills me. _I answered, happy that Kagome did love me, yet saddened that she had no faith, neither of us did. Well, I was hell bent on fixing that problem. **Good, I shall leave you Inuyasha, I must return to Kagome. Prove yourself to me by proving yourself to Kagome.** Midoriko instructed before I felt her withdraw from my mind. _I will, I promise to you and Kagome, I will._I thought.

Kagome shivered slightly and I hugged her a little tighter, nuzzling her. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I failed you…" I whispered. Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry. You've never failed me, as long as you save me from death- which in a way you did- and promise to at least be my friend is all I'll ever ask and need of you." She replied. I breathed deeply to stop from crying in relief. Kagome never ceased to amaze me with her instant forgiving nature towards me. I thanked her again and again until her stomach growled for attention. Kagome blushed and I stopped my rambling to chuckle at her. "Let's get some food in you, so we can start your 'lesson'." I said, taking her hand. Kagome tightened her blanket over her body and nodded. "Inuyasha…thank you. For waiting for me…" she thanked before reaching up a bit to kiss under my jaw.

I froze and kissed her cheek. "I'll always wait for you as long as you promise to come back." I said before we left the hut and walked to the garden in the back of the house. We saw Hisoka making food over a fire and we sat down. I still held Kagome's hand. I wouldn't be letting go for a long time.

**End of chappie 3 finally! It took me forever to find the right way to word this chappie! But my writer's block has cleared and according to my zodiac horoscopes, today is a good day to work on my creativity, so I figured I'd gift my awesome-sauce readers with a new chappie for the first day of spring! I hope u all enjoyed, and review please! I know I'm using Inuyasha's POV a lot and it clashes with the title, but for the first bit of the story i'm using him to help explain the story and the situation a bit. Don't worry though dear readers, in a few chapters- i think after the next one- I'll begin putting Kagome into play. Enjoy! ~U0**

**~Kagome-chan~**


	5. Chapter 4: A Lesson in Youkai

_A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness_

_Chapter 4: Lesson in youkai_

**Inuyasha's Pov (one more chappie and Kagome will come peeps I promise!)**

We waited for Hisoka to finish making lunch- oden, or as Kagome called it 'hot pot'- and once she passed out the bowls of meat and rice Kagome was at it. She tore into the meat with glee and ate without any trace of daintiness. It was comical really, and she calls _me_ pig-eater! I laughed as she burped and blushed. Once she was done with her third bowl- I guess being out cold for nearly four days makes you pretty damn hungry- Sango cleared her throat and Kagome leaned in, her eagerness to learn evident in her twinkling eyes. "Okay, if it's alright with you Kagome-chan, I'd like to go over nekomata first. There's neko language, combat, mating habits and customs…" Sango said. Kagome shrugged "Just go in that order Sango-chan." She replied. Sango shifted and took a breath. "Ok, neko language is very open and talkative, in a matter or moments you'll know what every mew growl, yip and and purr Kirara makes means. Nekomata usually mate in the late spring to early summer, and have around 2-6 kittens per litter with a pregnancy period of 11 months. Neko also don't mate for life, and Kirara will soon be looking for a suitable mate." Sango recited.

At the sound of her name said neko mewled and trotted into Kagome's lap, purring and snuggling into her lap before falling into a light sleep. "That was random…anyway now to combat. Combat is very hand-to-hand. Since you have retractable claws you'll be able to lash those out at will, and slide them away when things are good to prevent breakage. You'll also want to bite things or people that irritate you, and since Kirara has the ability to use fire so will you, so that'll be a combat asset as well. Also you can shrink and fly. Now be very careful when going from dark places to sudden and bright light. It'll be easy for you to go blind from moving too fast for your pupils to shrink to the right size to filter light." Kagome nodded vigorously at the end of Sango's lecture. Kagome then turned to Shippo and he looked up at her with wide emerald eyes. Before she could open her mouth Shippo had hugged her with all of his little youkai might, bawling about how much he missed her and worried over her. Kagome eyes grew warm and motherly as she hugged her 'little boy' back. "Thank you Shippo, you helped the others save me and it's partially because of you that I'm back, so think about that and you won't be sad anymore, ok? Now what do you know about your species?" She cooed.

Shippo sniffled and shrugged. "Not much, Okaa-san. Kitsune don't do much except fox magic and we understand all youkai languages, so we're great translators. We can also change shape- but I guess that goes with fox magic. I'll help you train- if you need it- and I'll teach you the youkai languages." He explained; giving her his best "vow eyes" he could ever muster. Kagome pecked his forehead and handed him a box of pocky as a reward. At last she turned to Kouga and me. "Boys…can you two please cooperate so you can tell me about the both of your species? I know that-despite the differences- ookami and inu youkai are very similar." She asked with a stern underlining in her voice. Kouga and I gave each other a side glance before agreeing. I went first. "I'm going in the same order Sango went." I said. At Kagome's nod, I was silent, thinking for a minute or two before I once again opened my mouth. "Canine-youkai language falls into different levels. Ookami language-which is the most base and physical- Kitsune language- which is the most complex and vocal, and Inu language- which is the middle. We 'talk' and feel a lot on both ends, so it's typically the medium level to learn. We can also understand ookami and some parts of Kitsune and Neko, but I think that's all under language- that I know about. Combat- on the basic level- is very hand-to-hand and vocal. Biting and wrestling is the key components without a weapon, but we tend to use weapons more than hand-to-hand like wolves do. Kitsune are the most 'techy' since they use magic and stuff like that. Mating has different levels that go for all three of the 'canine' branch. We're basically one in the same.

"First is courting- which is basically getting to know one-another, or as you call it "Dating". Next is proposal- which is like 'engagement' like the ring thingy, we place a mark on the left shoulder where it meets your chest- so others will know you're taken. Then is the actual 'marriage' or mating. That is when the permanent mark will be placed in a few places: over the pulse marks on your left wrist and neck, and then on the hip bone. We DO mate for life, and if you're lucky the two mates will share a life-span together, dying not two seconds after the other. That only works if the mating was wanted by both parties truly- as in their soul wanted it- not just their mind, body, and heart. It's a very complicated and emotional thing. Also, our bitches (females) usually have maybe 2-4 or maybe 6 pups after a period of 6 months." I explained. Kouga took it from there. "Mutt-face is right about everything he's told you so far. Ookami do things very basic and instinctual, and after us the 'canine' branch gets more complex until the Kitsune, so Inu is in the middle. Our diet-for all branches- is usually meat, though Ookami prefer it raw, Inu can it eat it raw or cooked, but Kitsune very rarely eat raw meat and usually are picky eaters and must have cook-able food cooked. We do eat vegetables and other things besides meat.

"The rules are simple and apply to all branches, too. One: Don't steal already marked/intended mates. Two: Only start war if enemy attacks first to start one or if they pose an immediate threat to your territory. Three: The 'inu' branch is very territorial so all foreigners must state their business and must be pure in their intentions- we can 'detect' emotions like deceit-. Four: NEVER KILL OR ATTACK ALPHA UNLESS THAT ALPHA IS BEING TYRANNICAL AND HAS OVERSTAYED HIS RULE- there is a certain age that the alpha must step down, once he over-stays that level he's open to being taken over. Those are the main rules all branches have to follow, after that each branch can have their little 'detail' rules that only apply to that branch. "Kouga finished and Kagome was silent, a dazed expression on her face. Finally she blinked and nodded her understanding. "That was quite a bit of info! Thanks you guys." Kagome said, standing up with her blanket. "Oh, I haven't given you a change of clothes have I? Well, come then- I have a kimono and yukata that I've outgrown that would be the perfect size for you!" Hisoka said, standing up and pulling Kagome back to her hut.

**End of Chappie 4! Ok one more chappie before I officially shut Inuyasha up! Review and tell me how this was, and I promise something exciting will happen in the next chappie!**

**~Kagome-chan**


	6. Chapter 5: All Fun and Games

A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness

Chapter 5: All Fun and Games Till Someone gets Hurt

**Inuyasha's Pov (THIS IS THE LAST FREAKIN TIME I LET INUYASHA DOMINATE THIS STORY! AFTER THIS HE SHUTS UP! THE DAY HAS COME!)**

When Hisoka came back-dragging a shy Kagome with her- I was silent, taking in what Kagome was wearing. She had on a black yukata that had koi fish embroidery on the sleeves and the bottom. The under robe was a pure golden and I could see it under the yukata. The obi was red and the bow that tied it was white. It complemented Kagome's new self and new colors perfectly. Kagome squealed and I looked to her face, she had looked into the light- not all the way- and the green had shrunk away to let the icy blue shoot into dominance, the green in a weird blurry pattern in between the blue and the gold remaining where it was. The pupil was hair-thin and when Kagome looked away the colors remained but were pushed outward as the pupil grew. Not very much, but it was more visible in the sea of color that were Kagome's eyes.

Kagome looked…so beautiful, innocent, and…BLOCKED BY FREAKING KOUGA! The cursed wolf took Kagome's hands and stared deeply into her eyes, his shadow making her pupil widen more and the green swirl back into dominance and the blue recede in straight, spear-shape lines. The gold also hazed a bit brighter, trying to control her eyes as well. Kagome blushed lightly, her new tail waving side to side-physically showing her nervousness. Her emotional scent reflected a bit of annoyance and expectation, she knew at some point the damned wolf would advance on her. "Kagome, this yukata makes your beauty shine more brilliantly than the stars…" he complemented. I could tell Kagome was fighting the urge to roll her eyes at his overly sappy attempts to woo her, but I did roll my eyes. The wolf was a dumbass- plain and simple. Kagome closed her eyes. "Arigato Kouga-kun, but you'll need to excuse me. I have another matter to attend to." Kagome replied, freeing herself from his grip and walking to me slowly. I watched her as she sat next to me and rested her head under my chin and shoulder. I looked at her silver and red hair and played with it a bit. "Yasha? I'm so sorry…for what happened. I know you must've been going half-crazy with worry." Kagome whispered, clutching my haori. I stopped playing with her hair to lift her head so she could look at me.

"Kagome…don't ever say that to me. True, I went nearly half-crazy with worry and felt useless because I couldn't take care of you, but none of this was your fault. As long as you come back to me and stay like you promised, you don't ever need to be sorry for worrying me." I told her. She began to cry and I crushed her to me, letting her clutch me and whimper in my arms. I rubbed her ears, nearly crying with her. This was way too close to losing each other than either of us preferred. "This was too close though, Kagome. I came too close to losing the best friend I know I don't deserve and too close to losing the one who truly accepts me, who accepted me first. Each day I worry that you'll leave me again, that you won't want to be near me anymore, and that day was one of those days. I don't ever want to feel that way again Kagome. Ever." I whispered in her ear, letting one or two tears fall onto the ground. I wanted to tell her that I loved her too much to bear losing her, but Kouga was here, and I wasn't sure she loved me back.

Kagome was soothed in a few minutes and she pulled back, a small smile on her face as she quickly leaned a pecked my lips with her own. I looked at her with a shocked face, did she just…? No, I was imagining that part; maybe it was just an accident, right? Kagome giggled softly at my face and kissed me again- another chaste peck- standing up and pulling me with her. "Kagome?" I asked. She blushed and tilted her head, nodding slightly. That wasn't a hallucination! I beamed despite myself and she smiled widely, showing off her teeth and fangs. Then she had pup like face and her scents reflected pup like playfulness and I braced myself. "Kags, since you're newly transformed and you're infused with very playful youkai, you may have these 'urges' which you'll begin to act much like a pup or kitten or whatever. During these stages you have to be careful and wary of your WOUNDS!" I warned, but she tackled me as I finished and we both went tumbling down a hill.

I stood up, pulling Kagome to her feet and she laughed as she crouched again for another jump. I smiled and decided to lay along- might as well tire her out or play along until the urge stops. Playful growls and yips filled the field as she and I wrestled around. Turns out Kagome already knew all youkai languages and such, so we often carried out conversations in youkai. _**^Lol, you're going DOWN Inuyasha! ^**_ Kagome yipped at me in inu. I laughed and dodged her lunge. _**^We'll see who's going down, pup! ^**_ I told her. By now everyone had gathered on top of the hill, watching us. All of them had smiles on their faces. I turned to look back at Kagome, but she had disappeared from my view! Apparently she use fox magic too, as I heard her nearing me from behind I side stepped and I heard her trip. I flicked my ears._ **^I can hear you, pup. You're so loud… ^**_ I barked and growled at her teasingly. I saw her appear in front of me and pout.

"No fair Yasha! You cheated!" she whined in human language. I pulled her close and nipped her shoulder, giving it a lick afterwards. In inu it meant that I was the victor. She smacked me on the arm, nipping my chin. "You may have won the battle, but I will win the **war!**" she declared. I laughed, hopping up and grabbing Shippo. I handed him to her. "Better practice with this one pup. You may be good but you're not this good yet!" I told her. Kagome giggled and tossed Shippo into the air- he threw his magical spinning top at her and she dodge it, throwing her own instead as he fell back to earth. Kagome stayed aloft, flames appearing on her feet and hands. Shippo was pinned by Kagome's top and thus defeated, making a white flag of surrender appear and wave above the still spinning huge top. Kagome laughed and took her top back, the toy shrinking back to its tiny size with a pop. "Kouga! You take her! She's too much!" Shippo whined; hopping onto my shoulder as Kouga hopped down. Kouga puffed out his chest and growled, flicking his head. It basically was a challenge, as though saying "Come and get me". Kagome flicked her head back and barked, accepting his challenge and side stepping his lunge.

As the two played, I barely scented blood, the source I couldn't tell, so I didn't bother with giving chase. However it grew stronger and it changed directions- usually where Kagome was. I began to get concerned, if Kagome was hurt, she'd tell us right? Then it happened. Kagome had somehow pinned Kouga by flipping onto him and landed on her stomach, pinning him hard to the ground. Then we all heard a rip of fabric and skin, and Kagome's pain-filled gasp. She stood up weakly, her yukata dark with blood that ran down her legs and followed her steps. Time seemed to stop as she grabbed her stomach, blood trickling around her fingers and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shh-shit! Yasha…take me home. Now." She whimpered before collapsing to her knees and gasping. Time hit the play button and I was able to launch to her side, grabbing her and making a run for it. We weren't that far from the well and Kaede's village, I won't lose her again! I made it there in an hour or so and I instantly jumped in before Kouga could snatch me out.

I felt the warm feeling of time traveling and I touched back down on dry ground. I looked up and saw the roof that proved we were in Kagome's time and I hopped out of the shrine and into her house. "Don't die, Kagome. Stay with me, we're here…" I repeated over and over, pushing open the door and nearly throwing her to her mother Chieko.

**MUAHAHA! Another cliffy! Well, as promised, Inuyasha can now officially shut the front door known as his mind and I can open Kagome's! YAY! Review and tell me how it is!**

**~Kagome-chan**


	7. Chapter 6: House Arrest Sorta

A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness

Chapter 6: House Arrest…Sorta

**Finally….KAGOME'S POV**

I was encased in black darkness, the pain was everywhere- but centered on my chest and stomach. I don't know what really happened; only when I jumped and landed hard I felt a tear and a splatter and I was immobile. Then I felt warmth, I felt the silky caress of hair and I saw silver- _Inuyasha!_ I instantly felt a little better, he would protect me, he said he would always protect me. I felt the weird feeling of time passing quickly and then I felt a brief flash of cold before I was again encased in warmth. I was taken up somewhere, and then I felt terrible, white hot and searing pain. I thrashed about, trying to get the pain to stop and the source to leave me. It took a while but I was able to fend the pain away, and I was laid onto softer warmth where I fully drifted to sleep.

In my dream I was sitting in a field again, and in my head I was worried that I was dead again, would I see Midoriko again? I looked down, hey…I was nude! I tried to cover up with my arms but I was stuck in the sitting position I was in. I saw two blurs headed my way, and as they got closer they became more defined. It was Midoriko…but she was nude too, but I couldn't see her flesh, it was like her inappropriates were hidden, like blurred by a camera or something. Then I saw Inuyasha, he was being led by Midoriko, and he was clothed in a long shirt tail. He was beaming, like really beaming. I could see all of his shiny, perfect teeth and his fangs just barely peeked over his bottom lip. He lifted me up and hugged me, Midoriko joining our free together. "Kagome…this is how it is to be, if Inuyasha does his part, and you do yours. Accept his love; let him try to be with you. He does love you- and only you- but he is unsure of your sincerity. He is scarred, like you, together you two must love. Let him into you and he'll let you into him." Midoriko's form told me. Inuyasha looked at me with loving, endless golden pools. I melted under his gaze, and gave him one of my own, my tail coming around to wrap around our hips. Suddenly he kissed me, and I quickly responded by kissing him back, but then- too soon- he pulled back as he melted away and the area changed.

I was alone again- this time clothed in a bloody and short yukata. The place was dark and grey and I felt as though I was in a graveyard. Midoriko appeared behind me again, turning me so I could see Inuyasha's huddled frame. He was nude this time, and he was mourning over a body. I leaned over him to see my bloody body! He was crying terribly, his claws bloodied from holding my corpse. "No Inuyasha! That's not me! I'm right here, please look at me!" I called, grabbing his shoulders. He stilled and turned, his eyes darkened and his face bloodied. He looked right at me but yet his eyes weren't focused on me, but behind me. I looked back but there was nothing but rain and greyness. I turned back to him and leaned down to kiss him again. I felt him but he didn't feel me, once again looking through me. "Midoriko…I'm scared. What's going on?" I asked as I pulled back, leaning on the old priestess. "This is the other future, what shall happen if either of you fail. I do not enjoy showing you such things, but I must. Be wise and heed what I have shown and told you, dear Kagome." She told me before everything faded away, and I was left in nothingness…pure white.

I looked around, trying to find a way out, I saw a bluish light around a large circle and I went to it. A gravitational pull took me through and I woke with a start, inhaling deeply and sitting up. What WAS that? I shuddered, remembering the other fate. I had to let Inuyasha into me, let him love me, and let me love him back? I already loved him with all my being; I just wasn't so sure on his end. I grabbed my stuffed bunny and held it between my breasts, feeling comforted by the soft fur and its small frame. I heard Inuyasha announced my awakening, and then I heard mom and him come up the stairs. I sat up- trying to ignore the aches from my back- and tried to look a little less worried as they came in. I looked at Inuyasha, his pools of gold revealed his inner emotions. Relief, worry, and maybe guilt? He has nothing to be guilty about… he looked a bit tired. I tilted my head as I tried to decipher him.

Chieko instantly went to me, pushing me back onto my bed. "Kagome, don't lift your upper body- matter of fact don't move at all- not at least for a day or two. Your new wounds are so sensitive right now any hint of over activity will open them even more to the point of hospitalization, and I don't think that would be a good idea for your new body and form." She lectured. I nodded slightly and sighed, absentmindedly rubbing my fake bunny's ears. Inuyasha walked up to me, giving me a half hug and kissing me like I did him- a chaste, sweet, and utterly heartwarming peck of the lips. "Hey." He whispered. I smiled at him. "Hey yourself. Kami, was that supposed to happen? I was just fine a moment ago, and now this!" I sighed, pretending to mourn. Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, since you're freshly demonized, it'll take a bit for your body to fully heal and reach its full power. Like a butterfly's wings, they have to gather strength before the bug is ready for flight." He replied. I blinked, flattered somehow. "Wow, nice use of words. But I really don't to be stuck hanging to a branch for my life until my body is ready to get the hell out of there." I joked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Smart ass." He chirped. I smirked. "Takes one to see one, right Inuyasha? I replied. He walked right into that one! He blushed and stuttered. Kagome: 1, Inuyasha: 0.

I tried to hug him, but I got lightheaded and dropped my arms, panting. "Not freaking cool, body. Just put me under house arrest like that?" I whined. Inuyasha once again kissed me and let me hug him. He sat on my bed and cradled my head on his lower chest. Chieko had already left, placing a large bottle of water and medical supplies on my nightstand. "I'm sorry you're gonna be stuck here, but your body has gone over board and this is its way of making sure it can heal all the way. Once you have your first human night you'll be fine and good to go. I don't know when that'll be, but please stay here and be careful like your mother said." He muttered. I whimpered and licked his neck best as I could, telling him in body language- how wolves talk- that I'd miss him and didn't want him to leave. He growled so low it was like a purr, soothing me back.

I became drowsy and he rested my head on my pillow. I lazily reached for my bunny and pulled it back between my breasts, looking at Inuyasha as he prepared to leave. "Bye Kagome, when you're fully better come back ok? You'll be alright, I promise." He said. With a lazy smile I nodded. ^Bye, take care^ I barked softly. Inuyasha smiled and repeated it back before hopping out of the window, and I heard a brief ethereal whistle that told me he had left through the well. I felt lonely and I tried to remember his soothing growl and let it calm me more, making myself drift off to sleep- this time with no dreams.


	8. Chapter 7: Human Night and More Fluff

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 7: Human Night!**

**KAGOME'S POV**

Over the next month I was trapped in my room, my body and my mother barely allowing me to sit up. Just two weeks ago I fell out of bed trying to reach for my water in the dark and I reopened my stomach wound. It took a lot of bandages to fix that one and it took my mom two days to get all of the blood stains out of the carpet. My trio of friends came over earlier this month, I was able to hide my ears by folding them back and I blew off everything else. Hojo came with the girls, and he of course left over a million healing remedies and crap by my nightstand- which Chieko had me use fully. Today I was half sitting up and half lying down on my bed, my laptop balanced in the center. Not too far for me to not to be able to see what I typed or to make my hands cramp, but not too close for my arms and wrists to cramp and become uncomfortable.

Naturally I was excited, I had checked the moon charts to find that today was the night of the last half moon, and the other phases hadn't done anything- not even the new moon- so I was certain I would change tonight. I was watching the words I typed appear on the magical paper that was Microsoft Word. The paper? How hanyou were treated during the Feudal Era. Very ironic no? I often got a little too worked up and had to retype a few sentences. I knew from witnessing it- how hanyou were wrongly treated and tossed out like garbage. It was so damn wrong, you should be wishing for peace, between two races, and hanyou are representatives of that peace! But nooo, hanyou just have to be scum! It's so wrong, down casting a man just because of his blood or heritage; it's like ancient racism leading into genocide! With a growl I saved what I had and closed the enraging paper. I instead played some brain training games.

I was content like that for a few hours, not noticing the sun's descent until I pulsed suddenly and felt a draining of power, like I was losing a part of myself. I looked up into my mirror to watch myself change. It was quick, but I could see the colors leaving my hair, only the original black/blue hair remained and my ears retracted into my head, human ears poking out instead. My eyes flashed icy blue, green, and molten gold before being hidden away behind my once again russet eyes. I toyed with my black hair and watched my claws and tail recoil into me. Some things stayed the same, like my new height, figure and hair length. I took a deep breath, finally being able to stand and look at myself. I peeled off my clothes and unwrapped the bandages. As I went over where my wounds were, I was happily surprised to see that I healed much like Inuyasha did- with not even a shade of a scar left! I didn't hear my mother come in until she hugged me from behind. "Finally, you're all better. How do you feel?" she asked.

I smiled and held her hands. "Fine. I think I'll go back to the well, Inuyasha's been waiting long enough." I replied. Then an idea came to me. "Hey mom, did you wash that yukata?" I asked. Chieko nodded and went to fetch it, bringing it back a few minutes later. "Here Kagome, and here's the obi." Chieko said as she handed the robes to me. I quickly slid on the under robe and the black yukata, Chieko tying the robes closed with the obi. I grunted as mom pulled hard on the knot. With that done I fixed my hair and slid on some black flats and socks. I smiled at mom as I left. "Wait Kagome, I've never gotten to see you in this, it's so pretty on you." Mom called. I did a little twirl and then I left, giving Chieko a quick hug and hopping into the well house. "See ya mom!" I called out. I didn't hear her reply as I hopped into the well. When I landed on the moist soil I was instantly pelted with heavy rain. I groaned as I looked up. It wasn't raining in my time, what with the sudden rain? I sighed and decided to ignore it best as I could; trying to get a good grip on the stones so I could climb up and out of the well. When I finally flipped over the edge I was fully soaked and my yukata was sagging a bit, the only thing keeping it on was the tight obi. I sighed and puffed out my cheeks, pushing my wet bangs away from my eyes. It was at least a twenty minute walk to get the village, and another ten minutes to reach Kaede's hut- which was in the center of the village.

I began my trek, taking off my flats and socks and jogging in the yukata. Soon I reached the village, holding my shoulders with my arms crossing. The rain had caused the yukata to start falling off of my shoulders, and just because I had a bra on doesn't mean I was just going to show it off. About halfway to Kaede's a girl offered me her rice hat but I just laughed and declined. It was obviously too late for that now. Soon I got to Kaede's hut, and I was all but crawling, I kept tripping over my yukata and I sloshed as I walked. Just when I hid under the part of the roof that covered the door the rain stopped, the clouds pulling away to reveal shimmering stars and a lunar rainbow. I gaped at the sky, my anger building. "What the hell? You know, rain kami-sama, your timing could've been a little better!" I yelled at the clouds like an idiot. I heard the noise from inside stop and delighted gasps from inside. The straw door flung open and Shippo tackled me, clinging onto my neck. "KAGOOOOMMEEEEE! I-I MISSSSSSED YOUUUUUUUU!" Shippo wailed. I was glad I was human; I don't think my hanyou ears could've taken that high pitch at such a close range.

I tried my best to pull Shippo off of my neck so I could actually hug him but a certain somebody did that for me. Shippo plopped on his butt and I was instantly pulled into a pair of warm and dry arms. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're better! This is your human night?" Kouga asked me. (Hah, bet you people thought that was Inuyasha!) I blushed, feeling my yukata slip and I flailed my arms about, trying to catch the fabric from falling and exposing myself. Kouga would have none of it, hugging me tighter. "Kouga-kun, lemme go! I have to fix something!" I told him. Still he wouldn't release me. Then Inuyasha stood up and pulled him away, and the sudden release in tension had me falling backwards back into the mud, and then it decided to rain again…all over me. I growled best as I could in my human state and shouted at the rain. "WHAT THE HEEEELLL? YOU HAVE SUCKY TIMING MAN!" Inuyasha looked at me funny and I stood, walking back under the roof and trying to shake dry. Inuyasha pulled me into another hug, with which I returned after a few seconds of shock. "You fully better?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed and nodded.

He let go before the hug became awkward and I stood dripping in my muddy yukata, my hair sticking to my face and neck and me still holding me sleeves up. Kaede pulled me into her hut. "Glad to see ye are healed child. Come and let me get you into dry clothes before you fall ill." She said. I nodded and soon after I came back in some of Kikyo's miko clothing, my hair still a little damp. I took a seat between Inuyasha and Sango- who I promptly hugged. Soon I was leaning into Inuyasha's chest, and he pulled me in, kissing my head. I blushed terribly and he chuckled. I pouted at him and nipped his arm, telling him to shut up. He nipped my ear back and growled. Kouga looked jealous at us while the other humans stared at us knowingly. Shippo had fallen asleep snuggled in Kirara's fur. Their gazes made me blush even more and Inuyasha's cheeks tinted as he looked away. Soon enough though I became tired and snuggled into him, trying my best to whine and ask for his attention. Inuyasha understood me and began to do his inu purr thing, lulling me quickly to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OK PEEPS HERE YA GO CHAPTER...7! YEA THAT'S IT. LOL anyway review a bunch please! <strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	9. Chapter 8: First Fight!

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 8: First Real Fight!**

**KAGOME'S POV**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I had already changed back to my Hanyouness state and I was in a…tree? I jumped, looking down, I was up pretty high, and then I felt body heat that wasn't mine, and I looked back to see humored golden eyes looking back at me. <strong>^Inuyasha! ^<strong> I growled, funny how his name is just a growl in Inu-youkai language. **^Kagome! ^** He yipped back in inu, nuzzling my face to say good morning. I sat up and nuzzled him back, yawning a bit. "How long was I out?" I asked in human. Inuyasha shrugged. "Two hours after dawn, you're quite the alarm clock." He replied. I titled my head. "The second dawn came through the window your youki ignited with a loud pulse and I had to carry you up here so it wouldn't bother Kaede as much." He explained.

I blushed then, and I felt my face being turned to face him and my lips were warmed by his. My eyes widened in shock as he gently kissed me, both of us staring into each other's eyes. Eventually he pressed a little harder and I remembered Midoriko's saying to let him into me and he'll let me in him. To love equally…I closed my eyes and kissed back. The kiss became more fevered as I heard Inuyasha breathe a sigh of relief and joy. I smiled a little as I continued to kiss him, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. I truly, truly did love Inuyasha. So much, and I was beginning to think he loved me back. We pulled apart when lack of air began to hurt our lungs and I gazed into his eyes- portals to him. They were slightly clouded over, but I could still see the happiness, relief, and love that were hidden inside. I also saw determination and I laughed. Inuyasha was confused for a second, cocking his head to the left and making a half whine. I answered his silent question. "Nothing, just your eyes say so much to me, and I'm glad they do." I explained. Inuyasha blushed and licked my cheek; I could scent his embarrassment mixing with his normally minty and wild scent.

I heard yips and barks from below us and I looked down from the tree to see Shippo trying to hop up, the first branch was at least a yard from his reach, so I could see why he was yipping for help. **^What, Shippo? ^** I yipped back. Shippo stopped jumping to wave his hand towards the village. **^Kouga left! And…danger! ^** He replied, panting. The Kouga part I didn't really care about- as Kouga never did stay for long- but at danger I grew serious and hopped from Inuyasha's reluctant arms. Inuyasha followed soon after, holding my clothes. I looked down- I wasn't nude but I was missing my pants- and with another bright blush I pulled on the miko pants and tied them with the belt that came with it. Miroku came soon after, pointing to where the problem was. "Ba-Bankotsu is coming for revenge!" he shouted. I stiffened; I had to be extra careful then. We soon made it to the center of the village, where Bankotsu was ruthlessly slaying people. He'd just grabbed a girl and threatened her life for my whereabouts, and I chucked a rock at him.

Bankotsu whipped to look at me, tossing the small girl to the ground and I watched with hidden relief as she ran back to her mother. "You! You took my brother wench!" he yelled. I blinked in offense. Only the canine branch could call me that because of what it meant to them, but otherwise there'd be hell to pay! Bankotsu was going to learn that. I loaded my bow and arrows. "So what if I did? You gonna do something about it?" I challenged. Inuyasha pulled me back but I pulled away from him. "Kagome, if you get hurt I won't forgive you any time soon!" he yelled at me. I chuckled and once again pulled my arrow taut. "Like hell I'll do something about it! You're gonna wish you were never sprouted out of your mom!" he yelled as he charged. I grew deeply angry at that, he doesn't even know my mom to be talking like that! I dropped my bow and stood my ground, growling loudly. He swung down to cleave me but I caught his sword with one hand. "I think the tables will be turned on you, asshole!" I growled before pushing him back on his ass. The whole village was silent, watching me fight with a mix of fear, gratitude and worry.

Bankotsu stood up, readying his sword for an attack, but I rushed him and gave him a swift axe kick to the gut, instinctively shouting "Axe of Pain!" Banko staggered back, spitting up blood. My claws shot out from my fingers, fully extended and ready to claw somebody's eyes out. Hell, I just might do that. "Wench! You think that'll stop me?" he shouted. For some reason I felt the earth move from beneath me, stopping to levitate above my hand. Bankotsu stared at my hand with eyes and a dropped jaw. "No…but this should!" I shouted back, knowing how to shoot the earth I pulled from the ground at him. The earth slammed into him, pinning Bankotsu to the ground and I moved to make the final blow when Inuyasha's sword did it before me. "That's for your brother nearly taking my Kagome away! And this is for insulting her!" he shouted, bringing the Tetsusaiga up as he sliced Bankotsu in half.

I felt the pull of a shard coming from his neck and I approached the dead mercenary, pulling three shards from his neck and right arm. Then Bankotsu dissolved into nothing but rotting bones. The villagers cheered and Kaede came to help with the dead bodies. Inuyasha sheathed his sword after cleaning it and pulled me to him. **^You ok? ^** He growled softly. I nodded, licking directly under his chin to say thank you. He blushed and then he nibbled very lightly on my ear. I squealed and pulled the appendage away. I looked up at him in confusion; I had no idea what that one meant! "It means you're welcome in inu, pleasure- I'm happy with you- in ookami, and it's a means of arousal for kitsune." He explained. I felt all of those things at once and blushed so red I think I created a new shade. Inuyasha laughed and kissed me again, I kissed back for a little and then I felt Midoriko applaud me in my mind. "**Well done, dear Kagome. You are taking the right steps to the right fate."** I smiled. _"Thanks, Midoriko." _I told her in my mind. "What are you thinking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me.

I took his hand and we bide goodbye to Kaede as the regular group and I (The normal Inutachi) left Kaede's village. "Just talking to a friend, Inuyasha." I responded. He seemed to get the under handed meaning and rubbed my arm soothingly as we walked. I was happy; I was getting closer to the fate I liked, with Inuyasha and me embracing under the sunrise, happy and mutually loved.

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEE! I HAVE LIKE 25 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! Well, it looks like Kagome's developing some of her new powers like gyro kinesis! (move the earthground with the mind) For a plus she and Inuyasha even got to make out! Lol thanks to everybody who's been religiously reading and reviewing this story so far, and remember to thank Raven2010 for making me post this story! Lol I hoped you guys liked this chappie and please continue to review!**

**~Kagome-chan**


	10. Chapter 9: Kikyo and New Love

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 9: Kikyo goes Bye-bye and Confessions of Love!**

**Normal POV**

* * *

><p>The Inutachi traveled for around 20-22 miles before nightfall came and they were forced to stop and rest. Kagome now felt why Inuyasha always wanted to keep going, to her it felt like she had only taken a little stroll to her school and back. However she saw how the day descended into night and the humans- and Kirara- had grown spent and thus required a stop for the night. They were in some clearing, yet she remembered it because it was a famous stop for Kikyo. Just as she began to cook the Shidimachuu- Kikyo's soul stealers- had begun to float nearby, their ethereal whistle following them. Inuyasha looked hesitant- he didn't want anything to do with the unreal puppet anymore. Inside he'd broken off all ties with her. That this Kikyo was a <strong>copy<strong>- not ever the actual Kikyo he'd used to know. Besides, he loved Kagome whole-heartedly, blowing the little speck of true love for Kikyo out of existence.

Kagome didn't see so much, she instead-against her better judgment- began to whine and become restless, fidgeting in her post and twirling blades of grass until they bent over. Inuyasha knew what she was saying. "Don't leave me, I need you!" it was like when he'd left her to heal in her time, but more desperate and upset. Inuyasha strode over and hugged Kagome from behind, growling in his purr like way and barking softly in her ears. **^It's ok, come with me. ^** He told her. Kagome blinked and looked up at him, her now golden eyes- the colors shifted from blue/green in the day time to a bright gold like Inuyasha's at night- twinkling with hope. Her large pupil looked right into him. Inuyasha nodded- purely serious and gave her a little tug upwards, pulling on her ear with his lips as a means for her to get up and get moving. Kagome followed his pull and the two told Sango and Miroku to keep watch.

Said humans nodded and Sango scooted over to watch the food while Miroku took Inuyasha's position of watching the edge of the woods. Both were curious as to what just happened between their two hanyou friends, but they wouldn't wake Shippo-until dinner was ready- just to translate, besides, they couldn't copy what was *said* as those sounds were beyond human ability. Miroku tilted his head. "Maybe those two are realizing their true feelings for one another." He said aloud. Sango looked thoughtful. "Hnn…maybe, Houshi-sama. We'll just to see." She replied. Said monk nodded and resumed his watch. Inuyasha and Kagome walked quietly, totally silent. The only sounds were still awake forest animals and the wind, along with the whistle of the Shidimachuu. Kagome held loosely onto Inuyasha's hand. She was still worried as to what could happen, but happy that she'd at least to come. She knew Inuyasha no longer cared for the clay miko as much as she once had thought, but she was still scarred by past doubts, it would take a bit for her inner soul to truly grasp the fact that Inuyasha could leave his past alone.

Soon the duo came upon a small pocket in the forest, where there was little circle large enough for two- at most three people- where a large vine-dressed tree stood at the center. Kikyo was leaning on said tree, her eyes closed as she mentally communicated with a Shidimachuu. When she was done her eyes slowly opened to reveal the emotionless mud brown orbs that looked only at Inuyasha with a knowing and cold stare. He gulped. "Inuyasha." She stated simply. Inuyasha inclined his head slightly. "Kikyo." He replied with the same tone of indifference. Kagome was silent, but her posture yelled out her attendance, with her head held high and an almost inhumanely quiet growl rumbling from her. Only Inuyasha heard it and slightly nudged her, replying back just as quietly, **^Calm down, I know you're here, and that's all that matters. Kikyo means nothing to me as she once did, Kagome. ^** Kagome stopped, fighting the smug victory smile that tugged at her face muscles, trying to form into just that. Kikyo looked down a few inches and saw her, the Hanyouness that looked much the woman/child that was her reincarnation. Her aura pulsed out with Inu, Ookami, Neko and Kitsune youshi and yet powerful miko chi balanced within all of that perfectly.

"Who is this woman? Her aura perplexes me." Kikyo demanded, flicking her head just a bit towards Kagome. "You don't recognize her? Well I guess Kagome has made quite the costume change." Inuyasha replied, smiling innocently but Kagome could easily read the smugness that hid behind his smile. "My reincarnation? That cannot be! How did such a thing happen?" Kikyo blinked, surprised to say the least. "A near-death battle, mortal wounds and a few youkai blood transfusions. Now what is it you want, Kikyo?" Kagome snipped. Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "It is you, I see your disrespectful and naïve tongue still remains, as does your voice. What are you doing here, do you now know this is private?" she snipped back, puffing out her chest to seem regal. Kagome did the same. "For the record, Inuyasha told me to come. I'm not as naïve as you think pottery. I am NOT disrespectful; I just don't think you deserve my respect." Kagome clarified, crossing her arms. Kikyo gasped, instantly turning her gaze to Inuyasha, who was just watching the two girls spat with interest. "Inuyasha! I demand you put her in place!" she shrieked.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kikyo, a bored emotion on his face. "Kikyo- or should I say, clay wench- I don't obey you. No one controls me, especially not a piece of talking pottery like you! You aren't Kikyo! I don't even love you, and I know you aren't Kagome's past life, Midoriko is! So suck on that in hell!" he yelled, taking stand next to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist. With an angry shriek Kikyo readied her bow and arrow, loading two arrows in and her eyes narrowed into pen lines. "If you will not respect me and my rank, then I'll put you BOTH in your places! I am a miko! A holy priestess who will NOT stand for such blasphemous drabble from two dirty, IMPURE, evil, and scumbag half-demons!" she shrieked, releasing both arrows. Kagome growled and her aura pulsed, freezing the arrows in their place right in front of her and Inuyashas' faces. "You can call us stupid, you can us dirty, hell you can even call us evil! But Kikyo, by calling us IMPURE, you have officially crossed the line! Inuyasha's more pure than you'll ever be, and if you can't see that, than you have NO right to be a miko!" Kagome shouted, taking the two arrows, and turning them to face Kikyo.

Kikyo gulped, watching as her arrows began to glow a hot pink as Kagome charged it. Suddenly time flowed again, and the two arrows shot so fast at Kikyo she had no time to even dodge, and thus was struck down by her own two arrows to her face and heart, pinning her to the tree she was leaning on. Inuyasha was silent; his head hung down at once again being degraded. Kagome stood there, her hand still outstretched as it was when she restarted time, growling all kind of curses until, and she calmed down. She scented the rejection and sadness coming off of Inuyasha and she turned to look at him apologetically, whining and nudging him with her head like a cat does when it wants attention. In reality she was asking for Inuyasha to speak to her, to say he was ok. "Ironic huh? How Kikyo pinned me to a tree and now she's pinned there. Only she doesn't to reawaken." Inuyasha chuckled softly, hugging Kagome close to him. She began to purr and laughed softly. "I guess so." She whispered. "Kagome…how did you do that? You paused time and rearranged the arrows so they wouldn't kill us." Inuyasha asked, licking her cheek. Kagome blinked. "Actually that was aero kinesis. The ability to control air flow with the mind. You know I did the thing with the earth? I just wanted the arrows to stop, so I guess I made the air flow around the arrows stop to hold them, and then you know how it went afterwards. I guess my change enable my miko chi to fully release." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha nodded. "Huh, sounds cool." He replied. Kagome blushed. "Also…I wanted to protect you, and what the talking piece of pottery had said made me angry enough to let me control the air." She added. Inuyasha smiled lovingly. "Kagome…you know that I…" Inuyasha began. Kagome looked up at him, another bright blush coming. "You…?" she urged. Inuyasha took a breath and smiled, his courage built by her gaze. "I love you, Kagome. I really do. I did once you changed and I realized how I close I came to losing you- and even then I loved you. I was so scared that I was never going to be able to tell you." He continued. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes and Kagome smiled widely, her fangs poking over her lip. "Inuyasha…you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you too!" she squealed, taking a little hop to plaster her lips on his. Tears flowed still as she kissed him, long and passionate. Everything that needed to be said was explained through that long kiss. When air became a necessity the two pulled apart, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. "Once we get the shards and get Naraku, you bet we're starting a family." Inuyasha declared, nibbling on her ear like before.

Kagome blushed as she felt the three different meaning and reached up to do the same. It was a funny sight, Kagome and Inuyasha nibbling on one another's ears. However Kagome smelt the rabbit and fish being cooked and her tummy did a nice little growl, demanding its attention, too. Kagome and Inuyasha released each other's ears and blushed a new shade of red, grabbing one another's hands and walking quickly back to camp, leaving Kikyo to turn to simply dust and soil, her arrows turning into twigs. Midoriko's spirit stood by the clearing, smiling a storm at the new couple. **"Your adventure isn't over yet. You two have accomplished the hardest part, now you have to complete the other part of my warning."** Her ethereal voice complimented before fading.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! Inuyasha and Kaggie are a couple now! Plus I got to kill Kikyo! Yea, this is a good day for me! Lol review please! <strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	11. Chapter 10: Signs Of Change

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 10: Signs of Change**

**Inuyasha's Pov *for now***

* * *

><p>I felt great, I finally was released from my past, and Kagome and I shared our feelings. It felt wonderful to know I was loved back, that another woman beside my mother could fully accept me and love me as I was. Kagome was my salvation, my future. Speaking of Kagome, she was purring a storm, her neko self over riding her canine branches at this time of night. I'd have to ask Shippo to translate should she start meowing at me. We held hands tightly, our arms waving slightly as we walked back to camp. Again I found myself staring into Kagome's face and lips. Those lips could kill me; they were so soft and silky, yet so plump and firm underneath. I wanted so badly to suckle them and taste her mouth more. Soon I did just that, pulling her head upwards to kiss her from behind. Kagome mewled as she leaned back on my chest, her tail waving happily and her ears tweaking. Her stomach grumbled again and we pulled apart with a few laughs. "Darn stomach's taking away our fun!" I grumbled. Kagome shrugged. "Hunger gets what hunger wants I guess." She said with a giggle as we reached camp.<p>

Sango and Miroku were already digging in, Shippo waiting diligently by his portion. Once he saw us he immediately began eating, wanting to make sure his 'momma' was with him for dinner. Kagome ruffled his hair and sat down, instantly going for her fish and rice. After finishing the rest of her rabbit meat and stretching far out, nearly bending all the way backwards before reeling back upright. I laughed at her overly content expression and she blushed. "It just happened ok? I was in gymnastics before the well so I was already flexible enough to do that." She defended. I already knew what 'gymnastics' was, but I never suspected Kagome to take part in that. I'd love to see her perform. Sango constantly looked between us as we easily were more open and free. "What is it Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, tilting her head. Kirara began to mewl and pad around Kagome, her tail waving side to side. Kagome made an 'o' face and nodded, giggling. "What? What'd she say Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "She said that you're confused yet jealous of Inuyasha and me here." Kagome replied, smirking. Sango blushed a storm and stuttered. "Am-Am not! I was just wondering when you two were so playful!" she cried. Kagome tapped her nose. "I can smell you're lying in your spiritual scent…" she teased.

Miroku smiled lecherously and walked to sit closer to Sango, rubbing her arms. "Do not fret dear Sango. If you are becoming envious of our two hanyou friends, then you and I can be open." He proposed, dropping his hand to take a handful of ass. Sango stilled and I saw a vein pop on her forehead as she beat the monk into an unconscious mess. "Baka. He never learns. Okaa-san? I'm tired…" Shippo called. Kagome tilted her head. "So would like for me to tuck you in for bed?" she asked. Shippo nodded. "Yes…but can you give me a bed song please? I can hear you singing sometimes, and I wanted to listen because I'd though that your voice would help me sleep without any nightmares." He asked, tapping his finger pads. We all looked at Kagome with a questioning look. With a blush she declined. "I…don't know Shippo, I don't know any good lullabies for you." She replied. Shippo pouted. "It doesn't have to be a lullaby Okaa-san! Pleeeeaaaseee?" he pleaded, crawling to her lap and whimpering on her knee, nuzzling it and pawing at her stomach. He then looked up at her with big green doe eyes. "Pretty please with a box of pocky on top?" he whimpered, tilting his head to perfect the well-known Kitsune pleading technique commonly used among the pups to gain attention and to sway adults. So far it was working. Kagome's ears flicked from hugging her head to perking up as she bit her lip. "Go one Kagome-chan! I'd like to hear this 'soothing' voice Shippo claims you have." Sango urged.

Kagome sighed and nodded with a motherly smile. "Alright Shippo-chan. Please stop the kitsune gyoshi. It's making me feel guilty!" Kagome replied with a giggle. Shippo cheered and hopped into her arms, waiting with an enthusiastic smile. Kagome was silent for a moment, thinking. Finally her eyes reflected her idea as she opened her mouth. "This song is called _**I care for you **_by this American singer Aaliyah." **(AN: I going to alter a few words in the song so it sounds more like a lullaby) **

**_Mmm yeah..._**

**_Mmm yeah..._**

**_Oh yeah oh..._**

**_Hey my baby_**

**_Why you lookin' so down?_**

**_Seems like you need a huggin_**

**_Baby you need a mom like me_**

**_(Around)_**

**_Hey my baby_**

**_Tell me why you cry_**

**_Here take my hand and (yeah)_**

**_Wipe those tears from your eyes_**

**_Can I talk to you (Can I talk to you?)_**

**_Comfort you (Comfort)_**

**_Let you know (Just wanna let you know)_**

**_I care 4 you (oh yeah)_**

**_Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)_**

**_Comfort you (Gotta let you know babe)_**

**_Let you know_**

**_I care 4 you (I care)_**

**_Hey darling baby_**

**_Why'd your fortune leave you in pain?_**

**_To let a fine boy like you suffer_**

**_I won't let it stand_**

**_Hey darling baby_**

**_There's no need to worry_**

**_Oh boy if you call on me_**

**_I'll come; I'll come in a hurry_**

**_Can I talk to you (Come On?)_**

**_Comfort you (I love you)_**

**_Let you know (oh baby)_**

**_I care 4 you (I love you, yes I do)_**

**_Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)_**

**_Comfort you (Give me the chance)_**

**_Let you know (I wanna let you know)_**

**_I care 4 you (Gotta let you know, that I love you)_**

**_Hold on (Hold on)_**

**_Stay strong (Stay strong)_**

**_Press on (For me baby)_**

**_I care 4 you (I care 4 you)_**

**_Hold on (Hold on)_**

**_Stay strong (Stay strong)_**

**_Press on (Press on for me)_**

**_I care 4 you (baby)_**

**_Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)_**

**_Comfort you (I wanna hold you tight baby)_**

**_Let you know (I wanna let you know)_**

**_I care 4 you (That I care for you)_**

**_I love you, my baby._**

By then Shippo was already asleep, a safe and happy smile of slumber plastered on his face. Kagome kissed his forehead and nestled him in her sleeping bag. The others and I looked at her with surprise. Who knew she's sound like that? I certainly didn't. There was so much about Kagome that I knew and didn't know, and I felt like I was going to enjoy finding out what. Kagome turned to us with another blush on her face and bid us all good night before snuggling next to Shippo and purring herself to sleep. Sango and Miroku retired soon after, leaving me to sit up in a tree- sleeping lightly and dreaming of that angelic voice that escaped Kagome's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I luv and miss you Aaliyah! I hope ur safe in whatever heaven there is up there! Anyway now that I've got that out. SOOOO SOOORY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! I'M SMUGGLING THIS FOR MY DEAR READERS! So review please so I can smuggle more! Lol anyway thanks for waiting for my lazy but to figure out a plan! I'll update when I get the chance! LUV U!<strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	12. Chapter 11: Naraku Cliffy

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 11: Naraku Enters**

**Inuyasha's Pov *for now***

* * *

><p>When the group was fully asleep, I went to pick up Kagome. Turns out she was knocked out, lulled by her calm mix of miko chi and youki and still purring. I rolled me eyes slightly but gently pried her from her spot and Shippo, cradling her and then I hopped once or twice to a large enough tree. When I found said tree I sat down in it, letting Kagome subconsciously adjust before I did. I began to pet her and she clung to my haori, nuzzling me. I blushed a little and kissed her bangs, she was forever my Kagome. I was going to mate and mark her someday and then no one would have any say against us. I liked that plan and I lightly dozed. I was out for an hour before I felt a spark of ominous youki and smelt death, blood, and salt. I looked down to see if it was Kagome, but I still got her scent of after rain, flowers, and cinnamon. Her miko chi was flaring about though, disturbed by the sudden youki arrival as well. My ear perked as I heard two sets of footsteps and I looked down to see Miroku and Sango headed towards us. Miroku seemed highly disturbed and angered as did Sango, though her anger was more vengeful.<p>

Then I got a clue. That scent was him! Kagome began whimpering and fitful, so I shook her awake. Her bright golden eyes popped open and she panted. "Kami, that's not your youki acting up, is it?" Kagome asked, shaking her head to clear it. I flicked my head northwards, towards the source. "No, it's- "Naraku!" Kagome assumed, and at my nod she scowled and growled. "Should have known he was going to show up." She muttered and I gave her hand a short squeeze before we hopped down to face him. Naraku showed up as usual, hidden away by that damned pink barrier that even Red Tetsusaiga couldn't break. Kagome's hands glowed as she formed a power ball. Naraku descended to just hovering above the ground. "Nice to see you have not forgotten me. Though I must say…the new edition is quite the beauty, mind if I test her?" he greeted, shooting a tentacle towards Kagome too fast for me to intervene. "Kagome! Look out!" I called. Kagome glared straight at the rapidly oncoming tentacle and spread her legs, readying herself. The tentacle wrapped around her upper thighs and began to creep upwards. My face blanked and I saw red, as well as Kagome's. Her face darkening to a shade darker than my clothes she shot the perverse thing and it disintegrated too fast for Naraku to regenerate it.

"YOU PERV! HOW DARE YOU GO THERE?" Kagome shrieked, charging. Naraku smirked, doing nothing. "I dare as I please, little hybrid. Now I see…what is it that half breed has done to make you change so?" he asked. Kagome growled. "Shut the hell up, it's none of your business! The only thing you're gonna know is my fist up your face!" she shouted. Naraku's eyes widened slightly as she struck his barrier…

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! I'M BEING CLIFFY HYPER RIGHT NOW, SO YOU ALL MUST REVIEW AND I MUST GET LIKE FIVE BEFORE I UPDATE! I've also decided to be a bitch authoress today as well. Lol like I said, only 5 or you'll die of suspense! Luuv u all too! *goes into hiding so the fan-readers can't find me*<strong>

**~Kagome-chan.**


	13. Chapter 12: The End of NarakuFor Now!

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 12: Naraku Enters Cont.**

**Surprise Pov…Shippo!**

* * *

><p>I watched as Okaa-san punched Naraku's barrier with her miko ball. The barrier came down without a second to hesitate and Naraku's face was hilarious! He was even more scared than I was, and he was twitching as Kagome began to corner him. She gave him a swift and hard smack and I cringed, hating to imagine what that must feel like! "YOU SONOVA- HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME THERE AND THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT! DARE AS YOU PLEASE WIL YA? Well guess what you prick…I'm going to dare as I please and rip you apart limb from limb, and eat you! Hell, I'll purify you so hard even Onigumo will cease to exist from your ashes!" Kagome vowed, charging up her hand as she lifted Naraku by his throat with the other. Naraku looked down with eyes filled with defiance, fear, and anger. "I will not be defeated by a hanyou bitch!" he yelled, stabbing Kagome in the wrist and pumping Miasma into her. Kagome visibly cringed but held on, palming her free hand to Naraku, burning him. The Miasma instantly purified as Naraku was slowly-painfully- purified from the face down.<p>

Naraku screamed loudly, startling whatever still sleeping animals and spooking them further into the woods. He managed to raise his hand and palmed her shoulder, his miasma burning her there where her aura wasn't concentrated enough to stop it. Kagome grunted and punched him, thus releasing Naraku-who had barely half a left side of his body. He lay on the ground in heap of miasma, blood, and body bits as Kagome began to purify her body of miasma. He took this as time to escape, but Inuyasha grabbed him before the barrier was made. "We're finishing this today!" he yelled, taking Tetsusaiga out and I watched in awe on Kirara above. Naraku's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You may do away with this body but you will never be rid of me as long as the jewel is in existence, along well as darkness! I will feed off of all of you, and then when I kill all except you and the bitch, I'll fuck her and make you watch as I release into her and slice her throat. Oh no, I won't kill you, I'll make you live out the rest of your disgusting days always remembering that sight, you will get no sleep as I will plague your nightmares!" He vowed, Kagome shuddered and the group was silent- spare Inuyasha's growling.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE DAY NARAKU! NOW DIE YOU SORRY ASS DIE!" he replied, burying his sword in the dark hanyou's head. Stabbing over and over and yelling. Kagome ran to him and tackled him, making Inuyasha stop. He breathed heavily and Kagome looked at him with matching, shiny gold eyes. "It's over Inuyasha. Nothing is going to get us, nothing will get me. We'll both put a stop to it long before it can be thought of." She soothed, running her hands through his hair and rubbing his cheek. Inuyasha seemed to calm and with a soft smile Kagome hugged him. I smiled widely at the end of this, Naraku was gone, and everyone was avenged; now all that was left was to collect the shards! I began to cheer when I saw a dull purple mist come up and sweep up Naraku's remains silently, beginning to disappear. "Okaa! His remains are floating away!" I yelled, pointing at the flying mist. Kagome tried to chase it and even fired a brightly glowing arrow at it, but nothing worked.

I pouted as the mist got away but Kirara lowered us down and we all celebrated anyway. Naraku was gone! Kagome made a special type of Oden breakfast- the sun was already up by the time we beat Naraku- and Kagome cuddled Inuyasha for nearly the whole walk to the nearest village- three days away! I was nestled in Kagome's arms and Inuyasha was holding us both on his back, inu-purring us to sleep. Soon Kagome and I listened and we two happily slept, I having plenty of fun dreams of Okaa, Inuyasha and I with a bunch of my little siblings that were sure to come!

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW SHIPPO GOT A LITTLE ACTION IN THE STORY! Wow you guys put 5 reviews pretty damn quick! Thank you, I feel special now! lol Anyway gimme 6 reviews this time and I'll update! Thanks again, hoped u liked!<strong>

** ~Kagome-chan**


	14. Chapter 13: Kagome Attention War

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 13: Kagome's Attention War**

**Surprise Pov: Sango!**

* * *

><p>I watched as Inuyasha and Kagome openly shared their newly surfaced affection and something in me stirred. A pang of wanting-more like jealousy- and a wishing feeling. I took a low peek at Miroku, who seemed ignorant to the love fest the other two had, and those feelings came back. What was this? Did I really want…? I shook my head, and gave a short nod to myself. Time to find a spring, drag Kagome-chan with me, and have a serious girl talk about this. "Sango-chan, we're leaving you!" Kagome called, her and the group already a hundred steps ahead of me. Even Kirara was walking off! I blushed and ran back to them, giving a pout to Kagome when I caught up. "You could've called sooner…" I whined. Kagome smiled. "I would've if this boy would put me down when I tell him to!" she replied, nudging Inuyasha.<p>

Said hanyou turned his head away, nose pointed upwards as he replied with his trademark scoff. "KEH! What, can't spend public time with my woman anymore?" he growled pouting. Miroku and I turned gasp filled faces to Kagome- whose face erupted into such a dark blush that a new color was made and was so intense it flowed to her neck. "I-Inuyasha!" she whined, pushing him with enough force to knock him over. We walked cheerily for a few miles until the sun set, and it was then that I found a place to drag Kagome away. I scouted off to check it first, and smiled victoriously at the view. It was a nice, warm mineral hot spring, natural bubbles continuously rising to the surface. It looked so relaxing, perfect!

When I walked back Kagome and Inuyasha weren't there, but hidden high up in the trees. I pouted as I stomped up to said hiding tree. Kagome was laughing a storm as Inuyasha used butterfly kisses to tickle her face and neck. Then she poked him in the gut using the tip of her nail, causing said boy to flinch back and squirm around. "I hope I'm not interrupting your tickle battle here, but Kagome-chan…guess what I found?" I asked with a clearing of my throat. Kagome tilted her head in curiosity, and I knew I snagged her raised curiosity. "Did you find what I think you found?" she asked, voice laced with building excitement. "Yep, a clear mineral hot one with naturally rising bubbles!" I cheered, pointing in the direction of the spring.

Kagome gasped with delight, instantly sharing a light kiss with Inuyasha and hopping down the tree with me. As we walked to get our bathing supplies, I couldn't help but look back at the pouting Inuyasha and stick my tongue at him, a smirk of victory on my face. *Hah, I won this battle Inuyasha! We need Kagome-chan too!* I thought. "You may have won this battle Sango, but** I will win the war!**" he grumbled loud enough for me to hear. I laughed once and then Kagome and I were off towards the spring.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL OK SO THE WAR HAS BEGUN! lol sorry for lagging in updates, review plz!<strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	15. Chapter 14: Girl Talk and Perv hints?

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 14: Girl Talk**

**Surprise Pov: Sango!**

* * *

><p>Kagome-chan and I walked through the short bridge of woods to the mineral spring, Kagome still giggling. "I can't believe you two have started a Kagome war. Sango-chan…you might lose this one!" she teased. I nudged her. "We'll see; nothing can withstand the girl talk urge." I countered and Kagome yielded. "Touché, now what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked as we reached the spring. Our eyes lit up- well Kagome's did literally as the sun set and the golden hue now became to dominate color in her eyes for the night- and we quickly undressed. We walked slowly into the warm water and Kagome instantly went to the bubbles, purring lowly in delight. "Thank you so much Sango-chan. I needed this so bad! Look at my hair, it needs to be washed like a bitch!" she giggled, reaching for the shampoo as she submerged. When she came up I sat on a warm rock, combing through my free hair. "Kagome-chan…I think I'm developing feelings…for someone." I said. Kagome didn't look at me, but at the reflecting water as she washed, but her left ear was angled towards me so I knew she was listening. "Really Sango-chan? Who, Miroku-sama?" she asked knowingly. I blushed. "I think so, but I really don't know. It could be jealousy, since you and Inuyasha are so happy together, and I've been denied that for so long…I just really want to feel like you do with Inuyasha." I replied.<p>

Kagome was scrubbing her head as I told her this and she cocked her head to the left. "Well…do you want to like Miroku?" she asked, wincing as she scratched her ear. I shrugged. "Yes and no. He's a good guy, strong, sweet, smart, and calm. But then he's such a…perv…too playful at times which is when I question his seriousness. I won't say it to him- last thing I want is to be rejected by him or mislead by his pervy thoughts, but do you think…there could be hope for us, Kagome-chan?" I asked, taking a loafer and begging to wash. Kagome dunked her head and began to put the hair conditioner in as she thought, silent. Finally, after she pulled her hair together and she began to wash her body did she reply. "Yes, I do. I can tell deep down in Miroku-sama he shares non-hentai feelings for you two, Sango-chan. For a while I've seen this. I just think Miroku knows no other way to get a woman's attention that what he does. That and you know he's worried about the kazanna taking his life, and we all know what happened the first time he asked you the question, so I know he's scared to ask again. Thus, he's only resorting to what he's been told since he could understand words. Sango-chan, I'm not telling you to immediately tell him everything you just said so that you both will know you're on the same page, because you're not all the way certain nor are you ready. I'm just saying that there is a chance, so don't blow it." She told me, unrolling her hair and dunking herself once again.

I did the same, quiet in thought. It was possible? But how was I to get there? When we arose from the water I asked her. Kagome smiled. "I'll help, but otherwise be a little less…strict I guess? Don't be so quick to label things as hentai and don't be quick to be violent. I'm saying to go soft, and if you did I'd wonder who kidnapped you." We paused to laugh. "But be a little more of a thinker and not an actor, as odd as it sounds. Do you get what I'm telling you?" she asked. I nodded, I was to at least try and think about the meaning of words before acting on impulse, and maybe have more than necessary chit-chat and find out more about Miroku in general. "Alright, I'll give it a shot. Thanks Kagome-chan." I said, and we shared a girl hug before doing the final rinse and exiting the water. I dried off with the towel and put on my new sleeping yukata Kagome got me. It was a medium coral color with black pandas on it, and it even came with some sleeping pants as well. I slid it on and Kagome tied the belt strings that were stitched on the sides of the yukata. Kagome then dried off and put hers on. It was more of a darker, ocean like blue with white cloud swirls, it also had the pants and string ties. Kagome wrapped her hair in another towel and we walked back to camp. Inuyasha and Miroku were having a makeshift sumo match, with Shippo acting as a watcher. The circle was large, and the two were stuck in dead center, Miroku blocking with his staff as Inuyasha pushed.

Kagome and I glanced at each other before giggling and sitting down. Sure enough Inuyasha won, but only because Kagome cheered the loudest and Miroku's grip loosened on his staff from sweat. Before they could even hug us we exiled them to the spring, demanding they clean before touching us. "It took a while to get the dirt out from the last time! If you don't go you get no kiss! "Kagome had threatened to Inuyasha, and Miroku quickly followed suit without a threat. Shippo had to go with them, under threat of no pocky or bedtime song. After the men had gone we burst into laughter for no reason other than to laugh. "D-did you see Miroku's face as he was knocked from the circle! If I had thought to change the air currents into slow motion I probably could've taken a picture!" Kagome gasped. I only laughed harder. It was nice to break into hysterics like this, especially with a friend. I needed this, the last time I even remotely laughed heavily was the day Kohaku learned he was going into his first battle, when he suddenly became terribly clumsy and fell off of the house platform into the ground, muddy from a recent rain. The look on his mud-covered face was forever etched into my mind as my last good memory of him. "Inuyasha was on edge though, Miroku could've given him a run for his money if it weren't so hot and sweaty this year." I said, our laughter dying to crazed giggles. Kagome nodded.

"Yep, and now I get to be uber cuddled for bed, since Inuyasha's radiating victory and all that. I might be up for a while." Kagome replied, smiling a little suggestively. "Kagome-chan! You're thinking dirty aren't you?" I accused with a gasp, pretending to look scared. Kagome smiled much like Miroku did. "Depends on your definition of dirty, Sango-chan. Maybe you're jumping to perverted ideas…" she teased. I blushed and was about to start a sumo match myself but the boys had come back, all dripping wet spare Inuyasha. We burst into laughter again, Kagome rocking herself and gasping. "My-my stomach hurts from the laughter! Inu-Inuyasha that's so wrong of you!" she chocked around her laughter. Shippo nodded, doggy shaking. "Seriously, he practically gave us a bath before we got in the water!" he whined. Inuyasha shrugged. "I told you to get out of range, but who didn't listen? I think you two!" he defended, pointing at Miroku and Shippo. I waved my hand, suddenly realizing something. "Hey you three! Do you see what Kagome-chan and I have on? You haven't said anything about it at all." I called. Kagome blinked before nodding, and we stared at the boys, who looked us over. Inuyasha's face erupted into red and then I saw his eyes twinkle as he instantly swept Kagome up and hopped into a tree somewhere. "Inuyasha! What are you-mmph!" silence. I sighed, of course he'd do that. Maybe it will be a while before Kagome OR Inuyasha got any sleep. Miroku cleared his throat. "Well I won't do that, but you do look rather nice in that sleeping yukata. You should wear it more often." He complemented.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Now let's get some sleep, we have to be ready to wake Kagome-chan and Inuyasha up." I said, curling into my Kagome's abandoned blankets with Shippo and Kirara.

* * *

><p><strong>Rofl ooo...some suggestiveness going on in this one. Does this mean of a future LEMON? You'll have to wait and see...I think I have to put the rating to M for a lemon, depends on what you guys want, so tell me in ur reviews! Sorry for taking a while to update, life is busy. Lol anyway, I hope u enjoy and the decision of an InuKag lemon lies in u and ur reviews, so review people!<strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	16. Chapter 15: Half Lemon

**A day in the Life of your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 15: Half-lemon**

**Kagome's POV *haven't done hers in a while, so yea***

* * *

><p>It was about time that Sango admitted she had some type of thing going for Miroku. I mean seriously, I saw it- and scented it- long before they registered it, so now it's just a game of sit and wait. Then Inuyasha came in, Sango mentioned our new sleeping robes and the horny dog was released! He just pulled me close, bounded a few yards and into a tree and before I could ask what the hell was going on he silenced me with such a hot, searingly passionate and romantic kiss all coherent thoughts of resisting were thrown away. He nibbled on my bottom lip and my mouth opened, letting his lava-like and smooth tongue massage my own. We just sat in a tree somewhere, making out seriously for the first time, and I was damn enjoying it. Suddenly I felt his hands creep upwards, massaging my waist, stomach, and back. My arms tightened around his neck, arching into his hold so as to receive more. He began to subconsciously grind slightly at me, and I could easily feel his rather longer than expected and hard excitement against my heat. I rocked with him, knowing we were steadily going too fast but my body going on autopilot, just enjoying these new and welcome sensations and needs. Then when Inuyasha began to cup my right breast through the shirt and suck on my collarbone I made a mix between a gasp and a shout of pleasure and surprise. "Inu…yasha!" I called somehow, and he growled into my skin. I knew I was going to have a Godzilla hickey after this.<p>

I gave him a little tug and push and he seemed to snap, his eyes popping open with shock and anger as he rapidly pulled back and made a move to jump away. I held him still by his sleeve and he looked at me apologetically. "_**Daijōbudesu**_, Inuyasha. We both kind of lost it." I told him, my gaze hopefully showing him that I felt no anger or disgust towards him for what just happened. He relaxed and slightly hugged me. "Are you sure…? I just…saw how you looked in those and something just acted." He explained. I nodded, smiling. "It's fine, I feel flattered actually, but I know we both aren't ready to do that step just yet. We have bigger matters to discuss. Someday we will definitely be able to continue where we just left off, but not now, alright?" I said. Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you." He replied. I nodded and yawned a little, the sudden loss of adrenaline made me tired. "Kagome…you know I love you right?" he asked. I blushed and kissed him. "Of course, I love you too. Nothing will change that, cross my heart." I vowed, making the little sign with my claws. Inuyasha nuzzled my cheek, telling me in Inu he loved me still and I repeated, both of us falling asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes, but hey, you got half of a lemon right? lol some people said yes, go with the lemon, and some said no, they're not ready for that one yet, and some just didn't mind, so I came up with half and half! Hoped u liked, sorri for the wait and shortness, but review anyways! <strong>

**Btw, _**Daijōbudesu **_**means "it's ok". so yea.****

****~Kagome Girl2****


	17. Chapter 16: Vacay Time Over

**A day in the Life of Your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 16: Back to Business**

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

><p>I was awaken by the light of the sun on my face- that and Sango beating Inuyasha and I out of the tree with her Hirakotsu. Miroku looked amused. "Wow, you two remembered to put your clothes back on before dawn, good job!" he teased. I blushed terribly- as did Inuyasha- and we both popped him one on his head. Sango and I walked back to the spring to wash up and change into normal clothes- Sango in her leather slayer's garb and me in my new miko clothes. I would never wear the annoying school uniform again! After which we all ate breakfast and got to walking. A few miles in and I got a telltale tingle to my left and the scent of some kind of youkai and human blood.<p>

"Yo, I think I sense a shard to the west-north west and by the scent of it, so has a youkai and a few unlucky humans." I called. Inuyasha gave a curt nod. "Let's go." He commanded and he made a move to sling me on his back. I sidestepped it and began to rapidly sprint towards the source, giving him a playful wink. He wouldn't need to constantly carry me around now, since I had the same speed as he did and I could easily keep up or go ahead. Kirara followed close behind with Miroku, Shippo and Sango. In a few minutes we reached what looked like the substitute battlefield. A huge yet lanky tanuki youkai was trying to cut into a giant armadillo demon's shell. Inside said shell was the shard. A few human males- wearing tattered samurai armor and armed with broken katana- were splayed out in the grass, some breathing, some not. All were out cold.

I used the earth to trap the tanuki's legs and arms, so as to not let him strike us. "What's going on here?" I asked, my posture and tone demanding. The tanuki growled. "This useless excuse for my friend here stole my shard! I'm trying to kill him!" he answered, trying to break free. I tightened my hold. The armadillo uncurled himself and glared murderously at the tanuki. "You lie Isamu! I found this shard on my own, and your scent wasn't anywhere on or near it! You have no proof that this was your shard!" he shouted. The tanuki- named Isamu- seemed even more enraged. "No Hitoshi, I had that shard in my possession since the start of the lunar cycle! You used your scent masking to steal it and presume your fake innocence!" he yelled again. We all just stared with blank faces. "Well, technically neither of you are getting that shard. Hitoshi- I think- if you want to get out of this unscathed and alive, unroll yourself and give us that shard." Inuyasha said, pulling out Tetsusaiga and balancing it on his shoulder.

The two youkai looked frightened but determined. The tanuki struggled even more against my earthen binds. "No, that shard is mine, I will not let some pair of pathetic half-breeds steal it- **gag!** Before he finished the rest of his sentence I had reduced the airflow to his throat, chocking him without touching him. His vocal chords were frozen in place, and I turned a bored face back to the armadillo. "Again, Hitoshi- give us the shard before the same happens to you or worse." I warned, gathering a pocket of air. The armadillo was shook with fear and quickly unrolled himself, exposing the shard. I held out my hand. "Well?" I prompted. Hitoshi gulped but obeyed, pulling the shard from his body with a grunt and shakily placed it in my hand. "Onegai! Please don't hurt me miko-sama…" he pleaded. I tilted my head and smiled cutely. "I won't as promised, since you were cooperative and polite. Now off you go." I excused him, petting his soft yet shell-covered head.

Hitoshi quickly rolled away and I set loose the tanuki. He coughed and fell to his knees. "How DARE you? I am a tanuki, master of illusion, I will haunt your nightmares!" he growled between his wheezing. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you will, Isamu, I'm sure you will." I replied, smacking him with my charged up bow. The tanuki easily bust into white specks and was swept away by a gust of wind. I purified the shard and plinked it into the bottle holding a lot more and we continued walking. "That was the easiest shard battle ever." Sango said from atop Kirara. I nodded. "Intimidation is a very nice weapon." I quoted. We continued walking-coming across a lot more low class youkai with shards throughout the day. When we reached a village around late afternoon we already had obtained and purified five more shards. Inuyasha seemed giddy yet suspicious. "This is great, that's more shards than we get in a week!" he shouted. But then he pursed his lips. "Almost like too many… maybe it has something to do with Naraku?" he hypothesized. Miroku tilted his head. "That could be possible, remember after he was defeated he simply floated away. He could be dropping shards in his way, making a trail to somewhere." He replied.

"In that case we get as many as we can but we should also remain alert. Maybe we haven't truly gotten rid of him yet." Sango called. I nodded. "Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>wooh! I finally was able to make an update! Another one is on the way, dear readers, so review please!<strong>

**~The new Kagome**


	18. Chapter 17: New Naraku Cliffy

**A day in the Life of Your Average Hanyouness**

**Chapter 17: A new Naraku!**

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

><p>After sunset hit we all settled in the Inn I won. I smirked as I recalled that stupid idiot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK MOMENT<strong>

**(NORMAL POV)**

**When the Inu-tachi came across the village, they were immediately showered with wondrous whispers, most angered. Why was there a monk traveling with so many youkai? Plus there was a Hanyouness in the miko's garb! Disgraceful, unholy! Kagome heard all of these and turned to glare at everyone. One of the men who were saying more ugly things glared back as he stomped up to her. "Get out of here you witch! You and you fake tachi aren't allowed here!" he shouted. Inuyasha growled and moved to punch him but Kagome stopped him with a hand to her shoulder. "Wait, who are you, villager?" she asked with a growl. The man scoffed. "Like I'd tell you, wretch. I bet you can't even command the holy rights of a miko! I bet my room at the inn!" he challenged. Kagome smirked. This would be too easy. "I'll take up your challenge, where's the nearest issue? I think it's…you!" she asked, taking an ofuda and sticking it to the man's forehead. It did nothing for the first few seconds, and the man laughed. "You baka, now move aside before I- just then, the ofuda burst into purifying flame that left the man nothing but a small little toad youkai." Kagome smirked. "You were saying I was a what? A baka, a witch, a fake? Looks like I found the real fake. Now scram." She growled stepping on it as it scurried away. The villagers remained in quiet shock before letting them all pass with only whispers of awed disbelief and apologies.**  
><strong>END OF FLASHBACK MOMENT<strong>

* * *

><p>I was startled out of my thoughts by a red sleeve pulling me close. I looked up at Inuyasha and licked his neck with a doggy purr. His blush deepened and I giggled. Miroku looked jealous yet thoughtful as he looked at Sango. "Sango, come and cuddle with me, don't be shy." He said in a stoic voice. Sango epically blushed and moved to clonk him, but she hesitated at the knowing and pleading look I gave her. Recognition came into her eyes and she sighed, scooting a little to the monk, but not leaning into him as I did. Miroku looked ecstatic and he seemed content with her close enough for them to feel each other's' body heats. Inuyasha looked at me with a knowing and curious gaze. I simply shrugged. Inuyasha seemed to be happy with that, and snuggled into me more. Then I felt a feeling of hands and paws going up my arm and I looked to see Shippo on my shoulder, sniffing my hair with a drowsy gaze. "Kaa-san, I'm tired. Can you tuck me in?" he asked with yawn. I smiled and stood. "Of course, come on. I'll tuck you into that nice futon in the room and then you get your rest." I replied, cradling him from my shoulder and walking into his room that he would share with Sango and Miroku. I placed him in the futon and tucked him in.<p>

Suddenly, as I bent to kiss his forehead and bid him goodnight, he vanished with a sickly laugh. Purple mist was all that remained and a familiar voice rang in the inn. Instantly I turned tail and ran outside, but it was too late. There was the man I fooled earlier, all wrapped in Naraku's tentacles that held my friends prisoner. "Naraku! How… you were obliterated!" I shouted. Naraku smirked and gave another laugh. "I'm more than Naraku; I'm his new body, his new mind, the advancement of him. I am Ichiro." He replied, and I could've swore there was a flash of lightening somewhere and creepy music going DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG A CLIFFY! HOPE U LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**~The new Kagome**


	19. Chapter 18: Here we go Again

**A day in the Life of Your Average Hanyouness**

_**Chapter 18- Here we go again…**_

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

><p>I stared at anger to Ichiro. There was no pause for happiness, not even when the greatest danger Japan had ever faced was killed. Nooo, the idiot had to have a backup body and here we are! Plus, we still have to find and purify those shards, beat other evil demons, and then eventually start rehabilitating those lost villages. Still so much, and yet it seems we've only accomplished so little. Ichiro began to squeeze the others, and I growled at him. "You let them go you cheap replacement!" I yelled as I snatched out a bow and arrow. It began to glow with miko chi, and the wind whipped around my hair. Ichiro only sneered. "I shall do no such thing. I am better than you, better than Naraku, and I lack the flaws he had that allowed you to stop him. I will not be so easy." He said. I chuckled as I notched the arrow and took aim near the center of the body. "I never said it was going to be easy. Naraku sure as hell wasn't easy." I replied as I let it fly.<p>

The arrow shot through the air like a holy bullet, hitting Ichiro squarely where I aimed. I held the urge to pump my fist in self-praise and focused on moving the earth higher to catch my friends so they wouldn't burst on the ground. Once we all regrouped, Inuyasha was the first to blow up. "SONOVA- CRAPPING STUPID NARAKU AND NOW WE HAVE MORE TROUBLE TO DEAL WITH! WE STILL HAVE TO FIND THE ***BEEPING*** SHARDS AND-"INUYASHA!" I yelled to end his rant. He looked at me, his golden eyes lit from the inside with rage, hurt, and disappointment. I knew what they really meant. This would only prolong our relationship, and make things harder for us. Plus, I hadn't gone home in some ages. "Inuyasha, we need to recollect ourselves, stock up, and get ready. We need to stop and take a breather and sort this entire situation out. Come on, the best place is Kaede baa-chan, and I need to go home, to explain everything to Mama, and get supplies." I explained. Inuyasha's face calmed a little and he growled softly. It wasn't coherent, just like a sigh of weariness and frustration. "Kagome…do we?" he asked me. I only gave half a nod. "It would be best. We can leave tomorrow ok?" I replied. Inuyasha gave another growl of a sigh, picked me up- regardless of the fact that he didn't need to- and we all set out.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUUUUM! AND THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! DON'T FREAK OUT FLUFFLIES, THE SEQUEL IS LITERALLY ALMOST DONE, SO YEAH. I KNOW THERE WASN'T A LEMON, HERE, BUT WHO'S TO SAY IT WON'T COME IN THE SEQUEL NEH? THIS STORY WAS KINDA LIKE A LOOONG INTRO TO THE REAL THING. WHICH IS COMING SOON. Review and remember, don't freak out 'cause it won't be long b4 the sequel come out.<strong>


End file.
